From The Ashes
by James Parry
Summary: A girl with platinum blonde hair and familiar green eyes appears in their lives as a warning from the future turning their world upside down and bring some truths to light.
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

**The New Prophecy**

Salvation now lies in the past.

From the ashes of a broken world will she appear

the only hope left for humanity ,

space and time has brought Her here,

for the path to darkness

is paved by he of good intuitions,

as he who is of the light

will forsake his vow and give into temptation

and with his good intentions

he will unwittingly aid in bring forth the the dark lord into immortality

and with him a rain of darkness

that will overtake both worlds and end all life

with the help of those of hell.

Hope yet remains

Love has provided a child of light

who will open the gates of time to set thing aright.

The man of light and the men of hell will be stopped

when the phoenix shines and embraces her birth right.

The world will bask in the phoenix sunlight and there shall never again be an everlasting night.

But be forewarned

should the savour ignore her warnings and the dragon not answer the summoners call

The phoenix will be struck down and her confessor will fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_"The phoenix hope, can wing her way through the desert skies, and still defying fortune's spite; revive from ashes that which was once lost and rise"_

It's July 29th 2020 as six shadows crept in silence hidden by the darkness of the stormy night sky, like a thin curtain, draped over them. They appeared out of nowhere, in the darkness of a ashen field that resembled most of the world now in this day and age. Two females and four males, to the eyes of many they would be consider only children still, only one or two of the males barley out of teens. If not for their eyes, their eyes were those of battle hardened warriors, of children who had been forced to grow to quickly in a world of murder, bloodshed and pain in the mids of war. Eyes that had witnessed the killing of loved ones, friend and comrades in arms and had in turn killed as well, they spoke of once upon a time innocent youthful hands tainted by blood that would never be clean again. They told of a world where freedom and peace could only be obtained in death.

They seem to be led by the youngest of the group: A female with long platinum blonde hair that were whipping out at the night air making the silky curly strands appear as wild as her big deep-set emerald green eyes that would have given her angelic face added innocence if not for the dangerous power that lurked in them. Exhaustion made her porcelain pale skin sickly and unhealthy and multiple bruises marred her beauty.

From her shadow emerges a dark haired man who is almost her complete opposite with pitch black hair and icy to blue eyes, he moves as if she is an extension of him, every fluid movement is in sink and his gaze is fixed with protective intent as if awaiting the moment where he would need to reform from her shadow into her shield. There was something about him, a deadly and hypnotic quality as he moved like lightning strike- power and speed and death rolled into one, that screams danger.

Following them is a male with a muscular figure who's grace and predatory movement showed a bit of his feral nature, yet as dangerous as he appeared he was barley in his twenties with curly dark blond hair cascading gently around his face almost touching his wide muscular shoulders and hazel eyes that held what might have long ago been lough lines, but there were non now there, though a flick of hope remained , they were filled with a bone deep sadness as the settled on their female leader as if already morning her, as if she was lost to him, despite the fact she stood before him, she was the same as a ghost. And if every thing went as planned in a way she would be a ghost, only a memory.

An expression that was mirrored on the faces of the three figures behind him. The newcomer's that became visible features were soft, boyish even, almost feminine in its unnatural prettiness, that suggest he must've been at least three years younger that male he followed.

Though the two figures that followed him were opposite to the male with their big brown eyes and mope of red hair, there was something about their facial features and sprinkling of freckles on the bridge of their nose that hinted at a familial relation between the three of them.

As the lead female motions for them to take cover with her hands, they all became shadows again, waiting for their instruction.

* * *

This was a place where magic was told to have been born the very heart of the wizerding world, the birth place of the powerful merlin himself. The perfect place for the spell that need to be performed this night, a spell that was the only hope left for them,their only salvation. For it to function properly,it had to be performed on one of the ancient nights at a place that holds special magical properties, at a time when the ancient magic is most powerful.A risk. Considering the number of death eaters, confessed followers and demons that roomed all the places the held any shape of power. The benefit, however, was enormous, worth the risk of the few people both wizard and muggle left in this broken world. The power of a place not yet under **his** control.

You could see and feel it in the darkness that engulfed the deserted field, the fog that was so thick it blocked her vision, the unforgiving cold that bit into her fingers…there hardly was a place more ancient and powerful than this one!

Yet she hated it. She hated it with a fiery passion for it would be the last sight she would have of her world as broken and damned as it was, it was the only one she knew. James moved swiftly with her companions in the chilling night, trying not to disturb the deafening silence that accented the sound of her rapidly beating heart as she turned to the constant and comforting presence behind her to meet unreadable crystalline blue eyes, belonging to a man that not long ago had been her worst enemy, second only to Voldemort, but who now was her greats ally. An alliance that came with a great cost, one that wayed heavily on her now. His hand clasped her forearm, before pointing out the many demons surround the strangly out of place stone archway in the middle off the ashen field before them. Jim jerked back around to indicate she had noticed two more demons hidden from view on the other side of the field surround by the trees that formed a circle around it. When she turned around it was to find all six of her companions gazing at her with both hope and heart wrenching sadness. At the intensity of of their sadness, her heart gave a soft painful thud. She breathed, squinted into the to keep her emotion under control. This was the last of her family, even if she succeeded in her plan to change the past she may never see them again after this, in the new future she would create if she survived, they would not be the people she knew.

Thunder rumbled overhead. Jim spared one glance at the sky, its beige cover of clouds strangely alight. But it was only a glance and before she turned her gaze back down on the tightly griped viel she held in her scared hand, the liquid inside the glass was a furious scorching red and it was vile and it was likely to put her through hell,but it was a necessary pain, she needed it to connect her magic with that of the Tintagel elemental magic to cast the spell. It would not be the first time she'd go through such physical pain nor the last, but she figured it couldn't possibly be any worse compared to the pain she had suffered emotionally.

After seeing her father murdered before her very eyes, James Iolilith Perrie Malfoy-Potter couldn't imagine anything that could hurt her more, except maybe what she was about to do next.

This war needed to end before there was nothing left.

Seventeen years today Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, the chosen one to defeat the dark lord Voldermort, the father she never met, but had been told to have a lot in common with, had perished. Everyone had believed that he had taken his enemy with him to his grave. They had been wrong. He had once again resurrected himself more powerful than ever having taken possession of the soul of a newly born confessor who's morality had yet to fully developed and caught the wizerding world of guard. The wave of destruction that had followed in his wake had crippled them, wiping out more than half of the muggle and wizerding population both, and those that had not been killed had been enslaved by confession severing the dark lord with reverence and pure adoration.

What few that remained free had formed a resistance but there was nothing they could do, Vouldermort had grown to powerful here in this time, his soul having been fully reformed and ripped apart to create even more horcrux. They could not win here. The only hope to defeat him now lay in the past.

She looked over to the person who was her brother in every way that mattered, Teddy Lupin, the one actual family she had left. He crouched next to her, leant forward and pulled her into his strong arms. His owen frame shaking with the tightly suppressed emotion. " I wish I could go with you, dad would be proud of you know, Im proud of you two little sister, I love you," Teddy sighed"I love you too Teddy bear" she mumbled into his chest hand gripping at his clock tightly not wanting to let go. But she had to, she knew she had to, so getting a tight grip on her emotions she pulled back to see his soft hazel eyes boring down at her with sadness and brotherly love" your the best brother anyone could have you know and i wouldn't want any other, were a family always and forever.

"Always and forever" he repeated back to her the word their father used to say to them. As he tucked a stray strand of hair that blew in her face behind her ear "Give them hell Jim. Make them regret the day they ever heard the name Malfoy-Potter. Make_ him_ Pay.

"I will!"she promised, turning to the other, as the moved in to say their goodbyes too" All of you take care of each other ok, don't take any unnecessary risk. This is my last orders as your leader and I want you all to ensure they are followed. I want the strongest to grab a group and keep them safe. That is your only priority at this point. Now with most of the unspeakable gone it will be even more difficult to hide so many wizards without their magic been sends by the demons, you'll need to devide and relocate.I'm giving you the enormous responsibility of keep what is left of the resistance safe, because you three are the only people that have my absolute trust."Not only because the were family and some of her mot dearest friend, but because they dint hesitate to tell her when they though she was wrong, forced her to think when her hot head episode would lead her to doing things without thinking them through,she would forever be grateful for them" I will do anything within my power to ensue this plans succeeds, but if I fail…if i fail i want the three of you to keep on fighting, to keep them with hope. I want you to swear to me that you will do everything to make sure that no one rises and gives everything that is left of us to Voldamort ."

"By merlin you're a neurotic little witch Jimmy "Her beautiful red headed spitfire friend spoke up, moving in to hug her " I have no idea where you get it from, but its an annoying trait i got to tell ya, It'd drives us all insane,not something will be missing that's for sure, personally i think it's the Malfoy in you. Stop worrying about us and worry about yourself my dear little kamikaze" Over her friend should Jim saw the others turn away in a pathetic attempt to conceal their smiles at the red heads nickname for her, and failing miserably in her opinion.

"Don't hold back Bonnie, tell how you really feel" she mumbled into the hug her face no doubt having adopted a sour expression at the nick name, when her brother grinned at her. She wasn't that bad! She swore she was not."How do you even know what that word means" she growled under her breath a little bitchily.

When louis decided to pitch in, oh so helpfully, that vain git"A _Kamikaze _could be defined as a reckless person whose actions seemed self-destructive. Hugo came up with when you were out in one of your usual, _Kamikaze_ missions, me and bonnie were sitting around trying to think of a word that would best describe you're charming self - if that wasn't a word to describe you, then you are something that dear old Mr. Webster would never be able to define.

"Glad to hear you were spending your time so productively", she snorted back sarcastically.

"Would you two quiet down please?" Zane, Bonnie brother pleaded as he let out a huff of annoyance. "You're going to alert the demons."

"Sorry" her and Louis mumbled feeling like chastised children.

"Ji-Jimmy, I can't breathe," Bonnie who she realised she had not let go of this entire time interrupted.

"Oh sorry," Jim apologized as she let her best friend go and sighed." Please just swear to me you'll all be careful.

"I swear",Bonnie and louis said sadly

"I swear,"Teddy said

"I swear" Zane mirrored

"We all have lost so much, but let that be our strength" Jim giving all she could before she had to leave, hope, a reason to fight, it was all she had offer and she hoped it would be enough."Let's not forget what we are fighting for here, peace, freedom and we want the tyranny of evil to crawl back to the hell hole it crawled out of. We have to put our world back in balance. For those who fought for it. For our loved ones" she finished looking at her brother, both remembering the fall of their father Draco Malfoy, Teddy'd grandmother and Jim's godmother Andromeda Tonkes, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny and her husband Blaize, Auntie Hermione who had fallen trying to protect her children with a ferocity of a lioness, a true Gryffindore to the very end and so many more that followed. All three nodded to her in agreement, before being interrupted by their companion who had remained silent in the the shadows studding their obstacles with clear intent" there are powerful wards around the area we can't apperate closer, how we going to break them."

"We find a way past it,though this"Jim said as her hand receded into her pocket returning into view, in her grasp lay a single feather.

A phoenix feather,the flame of it's magic still evident in the way it glowed in the pitch darkness of night.

" Take hold and prepare yourselves when we reform we will within enemy territory surround by twenty demons and even a number of death earners, you'll need to be ready to fight." she commanded and they all moved to obey without question in their infinite trust of her, they questioned nothing.

All of them standing still for a minute, just holding the feather, feeling it's raw magic course through them before jim raises her wand whispering "_Liepsna_" and the six of them instantly burst into flames and vanish.

Only to appear within the wards of the field , where as Jim had predicted they were surrounded by at least 20 demons and three death eaters who were the fist to come out of their shock initiating the battle that followed.

"Well, well, well, well, If it isn't the leader of the resistance practically handing herself to us in a silver platter. the Dark Lord is going to be most happy when we hand him your deed and rotting corpse." One of the demons Jim had countered before said when he saw them, his grottoes futures pulling into a pleased sneer." Kill them" he snarled.

The next few minutes were a blur as Jim's battle hardened reflexes and instincts took over sending spell after spell, vanquishing demon after demon,conjured her duel blades in her hand, throwing it at the darkling in front of her brother in one fluid movement. Seeing the blade embed itself in the darkling chest, she smirked unrepently when she saw him combust into ash.

"JAMES!"She heard her name being called in warning causing the her to react instinctively to stop in mid-step and dive out of the way, the voltage of power thrown just barley missing her as she collided with the ground.

suddenly she felt two shadows fall over her, on reaching down to pull her up and the other, her brother standing in front of her as her shield.

"Take her, Go!" the yell came before her brother was once again grappling with one demon and firing a spell at another. James hesitated, she couldn't leave him here this was her brother, but Damon did not, he threw a wave of power at the demon nearest to them with his touch, making it fall to it's knees with a whisper of " command me master"

"Protect us"he commands pulling her, practically dragging her with him as the demon moves to do so without hesitation, when they reach the archway he turns to her bring his hand up to grip her chin and tilts her head up so her eyes meet his " James, James, look at me we have to go! Drink the potion, say the spell, before it's to late"

And she hears him but can't help turning her eyes towards the four figure still fighting before drinking the potion and reciting the spell that would take her away from them forever. As soon as incantation is complete she can feel the element pull at her power before a portal appears in the archive the same colour as the storm cloud above them sucking her and Damon in draining her almost completely of her magic. And the last thing she saw was her brother looking back at her tears in his eyes before everything goes black with pain.

* * *

It had been six weeks since Harry had overheard the new prophecy, six weeks since he had almost killed Draco Malfoy with the Sectumsempra spell in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. six weeks since the blood of what he thought and had considered a most hated enemy was spilled and mixed with running water that the destruction of their duel had created spread, as Molfoys life seem to fade away bit by bit. There were no words that would describe what Harry had felt as he watched Draco Malfoy, pale , crumpled and bleeding in the floor, he had felt unhinged, as if he was losing his anchor to the world, making Harry feel as though some one had taken a butter knife and tried to cut into him and cut out a peace of him he had not realised was even there, remembered the tears that ran down his cheeks as if in front of him dying was someone, he loved?, the feeling sharp and distinctly clear even now, and even now he could not understand why the thought of Malfoy almost dying alone brought about such of feeling of pain that even the loss of Sirus could not compare, which scared him that much more, he had loved Sirus, he hated Malfoy so ….. why….. Harry still din't have an answer, six weeks it was all he had thought about and he still had no answer, it occupied his every thought, so much that even Ginny's presence would not bring him out of it like it would have six weeks ago. Something had changed their to, again he dint know exactly what or how, but something had changed, and Harry knew she could sense it to. And Harry for the life of him couldn't shake the feeling that this change too somehow linked back to the events six week ago, to Malfoy, like most things seem to lead lately if not always where he was concerned.

Now on opposite ends of the hall Harry's and Malfoy eyes seem to pull towards one another by some unknown force before their eyes turned simultaneously upwards towards the portal like hole that had manifest it itself in the enchanted selling of the grate hall as fast as the unsuspecting storm and lighting that was portrayed by the magical enchantments, both watching with morbid fascination and an unexplained anxiety, that might have been by the unknown threat, but something told them that was not it. As inside the hole an electric field as loud as the thunder manifest in the sealing producing a blinding light before throwing two flying forms from it, one was the slender petite figure of a female with a familiar shade of platinum blond hair that concealed her facial features from Harry view as she lay motionless on the floor, the other was a scared muscled leith figure of a male with pitch black ebony hair on harry's side of the hall, which had him instantly drawing his wand and taking aim with deadly preseason, a spell already on the tip of tongue reedy to be fired ….. rendered completely unnecessary as the man/boy was already on his feet moving towards the female figure on the other side, not even sparing him a look, when out of nowhere ghastly demonic figures seem to appear out of the portal to,

Invisible bonds appearing from one of them, wrapping around him and throwing him into the wall and holding him captive there.

One of the beings turned around and faced the man he had trapped with an ugly smile on his face and venomous pleasure in his voice that had harry tensing as he he spoke.

" Whatch her die confessor, the light and hope of humanity with her."

"NO!,YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER,AND I WILL KILL YOU DARKLIN, I WILL RIP YOU APART ONE VEIN AT A TIME "

Devastation and unnamed pain filled the mans voice, as he restlessly struggled more and more with the invisible bond holding him with every step the demonic being seem to take towards the falling figure of the girl.

The daemonic figure laughed maniacally and in a taunting voice said " I'll do something even better confessor",

'" I'll wipe her from existence completely"

His head turned toward his companions, " Kill the bearer" he commanded, and the demonic figures grinned maliciously in turn, turning towards the Slytherin section directly at, Draco Malfoy?

Suddenly the man's eye's bleed black and the very air around them became a little harder to breath as power pulsed through the air.

"JAMES WAKE UP!"

The figure on the floor stirred eyes snapping opening instantly seeming to take in everything as she watched the demonic figures move towards the younger version of her father, action overtaking her as she stood to stand as shield in front of Draco Malfoy screaming.

"DRACARYSSS"

A massive blue flame erupting from her hand, engulfing the whole place and cutting through the demonic figures like a hot knife through butter, ripping them into ribbons before bursting into ash, yet leaving every one else untouched.

`Draco Malfoy watched unmoving as the girl who had jumped between him danger collapsed before him once again motionless, the image bringing the memory of another girl with similar hair and features laying at his feet dead.

Prompting him forget the mask he usually wore around those outside of Slytherin, letting a bit of his true persona shine through as the slytherin prince commanding presence show as well as a part of himself that was thought to have died along with his sister as he instantly kneeled down, his hand barely retaining its steadiness as it searched for a pulse that had Draco Malfoy praying for the first time he'd find, the other members of his house already having moved forming protective arch like circles on both sides of him as they waited for his lead on what action to take.

Harry watched on in surprised shock as the slytherin seemed to move as one in formation creating a shield around the slytherin prince, who's face Harry had seen change from the slytherin prat they had known all these years in to that of a confident born leader and a strange human emotion that he had always thought him incapable of seemed to pass through his eyes before disappearing altogether unnoticed if Harry had not already been looking at him.

Dumbledore finally made an appearance followed closely by Snape and Mcgonagall stealing Harry's attention, though not for long as the the man seemed to have finally realised himself from the bonds that had been holding him hostage fell from the ceiling and land on his feet still emanating the painful air exhuming aura, that had even Snape and Dumbuldore freezing in their motions for a moment before once a again raising their wands instantly at him… with little effect as the man once again did not seem the list bit intimidated, walking right past them to pick up the falling figure in his arms bridle style, cradling her to his chest protectively, eye daring them to take the initiative and attack him while holding her, while at the same time promising a great consequence if they did, which gave harry more cause to worry, Voldmort himself would think twice before turning his back to Dumbuldore, he feared him , but, this man did not.

"A confessor, a male confesser" Dumbledore whispered .

"Correct", the man stated voice as deadly and dangerous as the feral and predatory grin on his face, eyes still pitch black.

_You forget, fuzzy elf … I'm a Phoenix. If I die it's only to be reborn — hopefully better and brighter than before._


End file.
